Valley Of The End (Broken Angel)
by Ph.D Word
Summary: Sakura kehilangan Kakashi dan itu membuatnya hancur.


Mari kita mulai kisahnya di jam 21;14 entah selesai kapan

_Valley Of The End (Broken Angel)_

Di tengah rinai hujan empat ninja meloncati cabang-cabang pohon menuju lembah kematian. Nampak kehawatiran terpancar dari wajah dipandu oleh dog-nin mereka mereka melompat secepat yang mereka bisa. Yamato, Naruto, dan Sakura tak menghiraukan hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Yang ada hanya bagai mana sampai sebelum mereka terlambat.

Tsunade mengirim mereka untuk membantu Kakashi menghadapi tiga anggota Akatsuki .Misi ini lebih tepat dikatakan menyelamatkan dari pada membantu Kakashi. Ini adalah kali pertama Kakashi mengirim dog-nin untuk meminta bantuan, tentu situasi yang dihadapinya sangat buruk.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua tubuh tergeletak tidak berompi hijau dan yang satu lagi berjubah hitam. Tidak ada orang lain disana. Pasti anggota Akatsuki yang lain telah pergi.

"Itu dia" Pakkun yang berada di pundak Yamato menujuk kearah tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah."Keadaannya sangat lemah apakah dia masaih bias selamat?"Pakkun bertanya kepada Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir yang membuat semua orang bertambah cemas.

Kakashi terbaring lemah, terbalur dengan air hujan dan berlari secepat yang dia mampu menuju Kakashi penuh dengan luka, sebilah kunai tertanam dalam di dada kanannya."Guru Kakashi, astaga lukanya sangat parah" Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan wajah menghampiri orang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tidak jauh berbeda, kunai tertancap di dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. "Itachi sudah mati"

Sakuara ikut tersayat melihat keadaan melemah seketika, air mata tak terbendung lagi dan keluar dengan Sakura mengalirkan cakra medis ke luka yang dia rasa memerlukan perawatan secepatnya.

Merasakan cakra sakura yang memasuki tubuhnya Kakashi membuka nyata wajah kunoichi yang basah akibat air hujan yang turun, beberapa rambut basah menempel pada pipinya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kakashi menyentuh pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura menatap Kakashi tepat di bertambah pedih, ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan bertahan. Lukanya terlalu dalam hingga ikut menusuk paru-paru.

"Bertahanlah kami akan membawamu kembali kedesa setelah Sakura memberimu pertolongan pertama" Yamato berkata pada Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan" Kakashi tersenyum mengetahui keadaanya dari tangis tangan Sakura untuk berhenti mengobatinya, berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Tidak Guru, Guru harus bertahan" Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Meskipun dia laki-laki yang harusnya tidak mudah untuk menagis, namun Kakashi adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak Kakashi, kau harus bertahan. Apa kau tidak merasakannya, aku hamil Kakashi, anak kita…" Sakura mengusapkan tangan Kakashi kearah perut dan Naruto terkejut dengan kehamilan yang dirahasiakan Sakura."Apa kau tidak mau membesarkannya bersamaku" Tangis sakura bertambah pecah.

"Tentu aku ingin Sakura…maafkan ayah nak, ayah tidak bisa bersamamu dan tak pernah menatapmu" Kakashi menucakan salam perpisahan pada janin Sakura. "Yamato, maukah kau berjanji padaku" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata mengangguk."Aku titipkan Sakura padamu, jaga dia untukku, jadikan dia Isterimu".

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura memeluk kepala Kakashi dengan erat. Sakura sunguh tidak inign kehilangan Kakashi.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang pangeran yang mati dalam pelukan sang puteri, aku sunguh beruntung Sakura…" Kakashi tersenyum dengan banyak arti , dia sedih karena harus meninggalkan Sakura untuk , Kakashi merasa beruntung dalam waktu terakhirnya berada dalam pangkuan orang yang dia cintai, sangat jarang didapatkan oleh seorang sinobi.

"KAKASHI" Sakura berteriak mengetahui Kakashi telah pergi.

Yamato terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat jam ysng berada diamping tempat tidurnya. Masih pkul dua dini hari tapi sakura sudak hilang dari tempat seharusnya dia berada.

Yamato berjalan menuju ruangan yang mungkin Sakura berada membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan, berusaha menimbulkan suara seminimal balita tertidur dengan itu memiliki rambut perak yang memantulkan cahaya dalam gelap.

Anak itu menyadari kehadiran Yamato, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang, sehinga mereka memberi nama yang sama dengan orang itu. Balita itu berlari kepelukan Yamato."Kakashi kenapa belum tidur ini sudah pukul dua?"Yamato mengusap rambut anak itu. "Tadi ada yang berlari keluar rumah, Ayah aku takut".

Yamato menghela nafas mengetahui Sakura kembali keluar dari rumah pada tengah kebiasaan baru bagi sakura, beberapa hari sekali sakura melakukan hal melakukan apapun saat merindukan Kakashi.

Semula Yamato tida bermaksut untuk menikahi saat mengetahui betapa hancurnya sakura, Yamato memutuskan menikahi seakan tidak bida melupakan selalu membawa kotak kenangannya kemanapun dia ditengah malam keapartemen kosong milik Kakashi, memorial stone, makam Kakashi, hingga pernah mencoba bunuh diri menggunakan berbahaya jika tidak ada yang menjaganya saat malam.

Yamato memalaikan jaket pada Kakashi kecil, dia akan membujuk sakura pulang dengan membawaserta anaknya. Akan lebih mudah dengan cara ini. Mereka keluar dari menggendong Kakashi kecil dimulai.

Apartemen kakashi adalah tujuan pertama , Sakura paling sering pergi ketempat itu. Disana tidak ada yang rapih dan aroma parvum Kakashi masih ada. Setiap bulan Sakura tetap membeli barang-barang yang digunakan kakashi . Kakashi akan tetap hidup disana bagi Sakura.

Yamato telah sampai di tempat tujuan membuka pinyu dengan kunci cadangan yang ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura. Dia menelusuri dari ruang tamu,dapur, kamar mandi, hingga kamar tidur tetap tidak ada.

Tempat kedua, Memorial stone. Yerlihat seorang wanita bergaun tidur duduk disampig batu penuh ukiran nama orang-orang yang penuh jasa. Ia membaca dang mengusap ukiran nama seseorang berulang kali. Air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya.

**Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena kenyataan pahit yang menjadi mimpi buruk sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun tetap berputar difikiranku. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk menemuinya, dia ada disini, berdiri, bernafas,dan menugguku disini.

Aku merasakan seseorang terkejut dan aku tersadar tidak ada Kakashi disini. Hanya ada paneran kecilku, malaikat pelindungku, dan aku sang broken angel. 'Apa kau melihatnya Kakashi dia sangat mirip denganmu'.

Aku terlempar kembali kedunia kembali pulang bersama mereka.

**End of sakura POV**

**Yamato POV**

Sore ini aku menyiapkan makan malam kali sedang sedang bermain dengan anjing hadiah dari naruto yang sangat mirip dengan Pakkun, ternyata kami semua merindukan anjing yang menghilang empat tahun lalu.

Saat aku menata meja makan, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun putih yang basah bertanya padanya tapi Sakura tidak berlari ke arak kamar dan membawa keluar kotak kenangan lewat ini adalah hari Kakashi meniggal empat tahun yang tentu mengingatnya.

Aku mengambil jaket untuk Sakura tentu dia akan memerlukannya. "Kakashi, tetap dirumah ayah akan mengejar ibumu" aku berpesan padanya agar tidak meninggalkan rumah. Meskipun Kakashi adalah anak yang jenius seperti ayah biolaginya, tapi tetaps aja dia anak tiga tahun.

Aku mengejar Sakura hingga lembah berdiri didekat tebing air berteriak dalam membiarkan dia agar bisa menyalurkan emosinya terlebih dahulu.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sangat lelah berada diantara kenyataan dan halusinasi .Semua kenagan berputar dalam kepalaku membuatku pusing tidak memikih kembali kekamar mandi meskipun aku sudah berganti selalu membuntutiku. Suaramu mengambil alih semua tidak tahan lagi.

Aku berdiri disini, di lembah kematian dimana semua akan berakhir. Aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku.

"Kakashi aku lelah seperti ini… Jila kau memang harus pergi, tolong pergilah…kau selalu terbelenggu dengan dengan kehidupan yang telah kau sadar selama ini aku senririan. Aku lelah ini sangat sakit KAKASHI ".

Aku membuka dan melemparkan semua isi kotak yang aku bawa. Aku terduduk ditepi tebing. Semua benda kenangan Kakashi. Aku merasa kan Yamato menutup tubuhku dengan jaket. Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis disana.

"Sakura tenangah masih ada aku, aku telah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu dan membesarkan Kakashi kecil kalian, aku akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis, melawan semua ketakutanmu saat kau ketakutan, aku akan ada untukmu karena aku adalah sahabatmu sampai kapanpun". Kakashi kau akan tetap memilikiku sampai kapanpun karena kau adalah my immortal.

_The end_

Akhirnya fanfik SKSku (Sistem Kebut Semalam) selesai pada pukul 01;30 pagi.


End file.
